redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 8 Chapitre 9
Plans de rechange Fade in to Wash and the Meta getting ready WASHINGTON : en : Alright Meta, get ready. fr : Très bien, Méta, en joue… I could swear I just said that WASHINGTON : en : Fire! fr : Feu ! Wash tosses a grenade, and the Meta fires one WASHINGTON : en : Huh, well that actually seemed to work. fr : Ah, eh bien, on dirait que ça fonctionne. Hey, Doc's free DOC : en : ...Ow! fr : Aïe. WASHINGTON : en : Doc, how do you feel? fr : Doc, comment te sens-tu ? DOC : en : Uh okay I guess, all things considered- hey does anybody know where we can find a good medic? fr : Euh, ça va, j’imagine, tout compte fait… Hé, quelqu’un connaît l’adresse d’un bon toubib ? WASHINGTON : en : I don't get paid enough for this. fr : On ne me paie pas assez pour ça. Wash wanders off, and the Meta slowly follows DOC : en : Geeze, tough room. fr : Bon sang, quelle ambiance… Cut to the Reds just inside the facility GRIF : en : I told you that stupid plan wouldn't work. fr : Je t’avais dit que ce stupide plan ne fonctionnerai pas. SIMMONS : en : That's because you said your name was Agent Pluto! fr : C’est parce que tu as dit t’appeler l’agent Pluto ! SARGE : en : Heh, luckily we had the old contingency plan to fall back on. fr : Hé, heureusement qu’on a pu se rabattre sur le vieux plan de secours. GRIF : en : Sarge-hhh, shotgun in the face is not a contingency plan. I keep telling you that. fr : Sarge… « le fusil à pompe dans la face » n’est pas un plan de secours. Je n’arrête pas de vous le dire. Cut to a face-shotgunned FILSS outside the base on the tree FILSS : en : Hhhhhhllo, this is a private facility. Hello, this is a private facility. fr : B… jour, il s’agit d’une installation privée. Bonjour, il s’agit d’une installation privée. Back to the "action" SARGE : en : Don't be so quick to judge, Grif. Shotgun in the face can be applied in a variety of tough situations. For instance, watch how quickly it cures insubordination. fr : Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, Grif. « Le fusil à pompe dans la face » peut servir dans bon nombre de situations difficiles. Par exemple, il guérit rapidement l’insubordination. CABOOSE : en : Oh no! fr : Oh, non ! Crash, tinkle SIMMONS : en : What was that? fr : C’était quoi ? SARGE : en : It came from down here. Come on. fr : Ça venait de là-bas. Venez. Cut to one of the aliens drawing something in the sand for Wash WASHINGTON : en : I don't like this. fr : Ça ne me plaît pas. DOC : en : Look, I talked to them. They're gonna draw us a map and show us where Epsilon went. After that you can let me go. fr : Écoute, je leur ai parlé. Ils vont nous dessiner une carte et nous montrer l’emplacement d’Epsilon. Après ça, vous pourrez me laisser partir. WASHINGTON : en : You sure that's what he's doing? fr : Tu es sûr que c’est ce qu’il fait ? DOC : en : Well, my Alien to English is a little rusty. I would suggest we get one of those translator balls, but we got enough jerks around here already. fr : Eh bien, ma traduction Alien-Anglais est un peu rouillée. J’aurai bien proposé de prendre un de ces ballons traducteurs mais on a déjà assez d’abrutis dans le coin. META : en : (something) WASHINGTON : en : I agree. We should just kill most of them, the last one left alive will talk. fr : Je suis d’accord. On devrait en tuer la plupart, le dernier en vie parlera. DOC : en : Wash, you just can't kill everybody you meet. fr : Wash, tu ne peux pas tuer tous ceux que tu croises. WASHINGTON : en : Why not? fr : Pourquoi pas ? DOC : en : Uh... well now you're putting me on the spot, I don't really have an answer for that, just seems like a bad idea though. Karma? fr : Euh… eh bien, tu me mets dans l’embarras, je n’ai pas vraiment de réponse, mais ça ressemble à une mauvaise idée. Le karma ? ALIEN : en : Rarh. Blarggh. DOC : en : Hey, he's done drawing the map. fr : Hé, il a fini de dessiner la carte. ALIEN : en : Rr-rarrar, hunrarrar unhunrarrarrar. DOC : en : What does it say? What does it say? fr : Que dit-il ? Que dit-il ? Remarque de l’éditeur : Il a écrit le mot « shisno », dessiné un homme bâton et pointé le mot vers le dessin par une flèche. En clair, les humains craignent ! WASHINGTON : en : It says peace talks have broken down. Now we do it our way. fr : Il a dit que les pourparlers de paix ont échoués. Là, on applique notre méthode. Battle! But we cut back to Caboose outside the door while Church is dicking around inside CHURCH : en : Just hold still. No don't go- fr : Reste ici. Ne va pas… Crash, tinkle FILSS : en : I sense things are not going well. fr : J’ai l’impression que les choses vont mal. CABOOSE : en : Yes please just keep the door shut, thank you that's fine. fr : Oui, je te supplie de maintenir la porte fermée, merci, c’est très bien. FILSS : en : I am sorry, but if the Director requests the door to be opened, I am required to comply. fr : Je regrette mais si le Directeur demande que j’ouvre la porte, je dois obéir. CABOOSE : en : Just keep the door shut. fr : Maintiens la porte fermée. GRIF : en : Caboose, is that you? fr : Caboose, c’est toi ? CHURCH : en : Stop! Don't move, don't move, don't- fr : Arrête ! Ne bouge plus, ne… Crash, tinkle CHURCH : en : Hrhhh. CABOOSE : en : Oh! Oh hello everyone! fr : Oh ! Oh, bonjour, tout le monde! CHURCH : en : Stop! fr : Arrête ! CABOOSE : en : Yes. Everyone who wasn't here before is now here now. Hello. fr : Oui. Tous ceux qui n’étaient pas ici avant d’être ici à présent. Bonjour. SARGE : en : What're you up to, Blue. fr : Que trafiques-tu, le Bleu ? CABOOSE : en : Me? Oh nothing. I'm not hiding anything behind this door. fr : Moi ? Oh, rien. Je ne cache rien derrière cette porte. CHURCH : en : Uh, I wouldn't pick that up it looks expensive- fr : Euh, tu n’aurais pas dû y toucher, ça a l’air hors de prix… Crash, tinkle SIMMONS : en : Euh, I think he's lying. fr : Euh, je pense qu’il ment. GRIF : en : What was your first clue? fr : Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? SARGE : en : Let us see what's in there. fr : Allons voir ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur. CABOOSE : en : In here? Oh. Nothing is in here. Um, well this probably isn't even a door, either. It's, probably- fr : À l’intérieur ? Oh, il n’y a rien. Hum, eh bien, ce n’est sans doute même pas une porte, d’ailleurs. C’est sans doute… The door shakes with a bang SARGE : en : What the heck was that? fr : C’est quoi, ce cirque ?! CABOOSE : en : Oh that was me. Uh, I said this isn't a door, I said it's a gong. fr : Oh, c’était moi. Euh, j’ai dit que ce n’était pas une porte mais un gong. GRIF : en : A gong, what the hell is a- fr : Un gong, c’est quoi ça, un… Another bang dents the door outwards CABOOSE : en : A gong. fr : Un gong. Part of the lock gets pushed out from the inside CABOOSE : en : I'm just going to walk over this way, now, excuse me. Yes, thank you. Pardon me, coming through. fr : '''Je vais partir dans cette direction, là, excusez-moi. Oui, merci. Pardon, je passe. Caboose walks right past the Reds and continues walking through the base as the door continues to thump '''CABOOSE : en : Yes excuse me, yes pardon me. Excuse me, yes thank you. Pardon me, coming through. Yes excuse me, yes pardon me. fr : '''Oui, excusez-moi, oui, pardon. Excusez-moi, oui merci. Pardon, je passe. Oui, excusez-moi, oui, pardon… Now that he's gone... the door continues being bent out from behind and shaking '''GRIF : en : Um, Sarge, what's the plan here? fr : Euh, Sarge, quel est le plan, là ? SARGE : en : Men, we have a perfect ambush scenario. fr : '''Messieurs, on assiste à un scénario d’embuscade parfait. '''SIMMONS : en : I agree. Unless wait, are we the ambushers or, the ambushees. Hey, can you ambush something that's trying to beat its way through metal plating to get to you? fr : '''Je suis d’accord, à moins que… attendez, on est les piégeurs ou les piégés ? Hé, est-il possible de tendre une embuscade à une chose qui tente de passer au travers d’un revêtement en métal pour nous parvenir ? '''SARGE : en : Okay, first, we just wait for the door to open- fr : OK, d’abord, on attend que la porte s’ouvre… The door is slowly crumbled, and then shoots off the hinges over top of them GRIF : en : Door's open. fr : '''La porte est ouverte. '''SARGE : en : What the- hh? fr : '''Qu’est-ce que… '''TEX : en : Okay. So who's first? '''fr : '''OK, alors qui passe en premier ? Accès aux autres épisodes